bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Francis Pope
'Francis Butthurst Pope ' (or simply Francis), is Nate's #1 friend (despite his #1A friend, Teddy), although he is kind of a nerdy geek, and the deuteragonist of "Big Nate," according to Nate, placing him as his #1 friend. He was/is the electric guitarist for Nate's garage band, Enslave the Mollusk (EtM). Francis is very intelligent. Much to Francis' annoyance, Nate is often expressing the superiority of dogs to cats, with Nate being a dog person. Francis rebuttals with his evidence of the superiority of cats. Francis even owns a cat named Pickles (whom Spitsy, the dog of Nate's neighbor has a crush on). Although Nate and Francis make fun of each other, making fun of each other is how they operate, as said in Big Nate Strikes Again, Francis is friendly to Mrs. Godfrey and to Artur, contrary to Nate's feelings. Francis also has a mother, to which he described, in Big Nate from the Top, was "quite slender." Background Physical Appearance Francis always wears a green shirt with a F in the center of it. He also wears jeans and circular glasses. His outfit only changes in the winter, when he swaps it for something warm. Personality and Traits Francis has been shown to be very kind and friendly to other people. Although he is smart and caring, he is also geeky; his geekiness can become annoying toward his friends, like Nate and Teddy (like whenever Francis gets a new book of facts). Francis is highly intelligent for affairs relating to school. Francis can also sometimes be shown/called a nerd, mostly because he sometimes carries around a book of tons of facts. He is also very neat. Appearances Big Nate In A Class By Himself Nate and Francis became best friends in kindergarten at naptime. When Francis began snoring, Nate hit him on the head with his Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox, and that is how they became friends. Francis has been in every Big Nate book. Relationships Friends Nate Wright Along with Teddy Ortiz, Nate Wright is Francis' best friend at home and school. Like Teddy, Francis is also annoyed by Nate's irrational and sometimes annoying behavior, especially in the comic books. The two first met in kindergarten, where Nate hit Francis on the head with a Thomas the Tank Engine lunchbox to cease the sound of his snoring. In third grade, their friendship became so strong that both of them swore each other to secrecy about their darkest secret. Nate was frightened of cats, and Francis' middle name had the word "butt" in it. In both elementary and middle school, the two of them got into several fixes, but they always tend to make up. According to Nate, the fact that they occasionally pick on each other is part of the way they operate. One incident where Nate broke their third grade secret and Francis thought Nate lost a camera he had lent to him led to a temporary, intense hatred for each other that nearly tore apart their friendship altogether. The only thing Nate seems to hate about Francis in general is his aptitude for being neat and a goody two-shoes, which Francis probably knows. He is also very annoyed when Francis talks to him about trivia. Teddy Ortiz Teddy Ortiz is the other of Francis' two best friends. They tend to pick on each other but according to Nate, this is how they operate. Like Francis, Teddy also finds Nate to be somewhat annoying. Enemies Gina Hemphill-Toms According to Nate, Francis thinks Gina Hemphill-Toms to be a "pain." At an unknown date, they were forced to work together on the Cronicle, after Gina attempted to take full control of the affair. Trudy It is unknown how Trudy met Francis Pope, if at all. However, she is determined to spend time with her friends instead. Whether or not she was trying to avoid Teddy and Francis is unknown. Teachers Clara Lessard-Godfrey Francis respects Mrs. Godfrey (not as much as Gina, but still) as a good teacher in the newer comics. Teachers Sheila Stapleton Sheila Stapleton was Francis' girlfriend. Their relationship seemed to last throughout most of the school year, though it is possible they met in elementary school. Their relationship is such that Francis calls Sheila "Pookie", and Sheila calls Francis "cubby." Sheila is also willing to respect Francis' friends, namely Nate Wright, even though Nate thinks their relationship is annoying to him. According to him, Francis is not himself around Sheila (likely correct). Ellen Wright ]] At one point, Francis had a crush on Ellen Wright, Nate's older sister. Trivia *Across Big Nate, including both the comics and books, he and Nate seen making fun of each other is common. But as stated in Big Nate Strikes Again, that is how they operate. *Francis was very chubby as a baby as a result to baby fat. *He is a member of the P.S. 38 cartooning club. *Francis fell in love with Ellen in Big Nate: Add More Babes *Francis' and Nate's houses are right next to each other. *In Big Nate Flips Out, his biggest secret is that his middle name is Butthurst. *He is obsessed with trivia. *Despite Nate unfavorable view of Mrs. Godfrey, Francis is still kind to her. *Francis is the captain of the Trivia Slam team "Francis's Factoids". * Francis and Gina are almost the same when it comes to intelligence. In one comic, it is revealed his GPA (grade point average) is 99.5 and Gina's is 99.8 * His name is a reference to Pope Francis. * He wants to be an epidemiologist. * In Big Nate Flips Out he and Nate have a falling out when Nate loses the camera that Francis borrowed for him. * As mentioned in a Halloween comic in 1992, Francis is allergic to raw eggs, liquid detergent, and toilet paper * In big Nate flips out Randy bullies Francis by calling him butt-boy. * At the end of Big Nate flips out Francis prefers Nate as being messy. * Although Francis prefers cats, he still doesn't mind dogs, unlike Nate who hates cats and loves dogs. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Anime Characters Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Thin Category:1999 births Category:Alive Category:Boys Category:Characters who appear in Nate's comics Category:1990s births Category:Blonde-haired males Category:White Category:Characters in Nate's comics Category:Timber Scouts Category:1 friend